YOU
by meeeoo
Summary: Aku merindukanmu -Kim Jongin/ Aku membencimu. Sungguh -Do Kyungsoo/ Kesalahpahaman terletak diantara masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Its Kaisoo GS DONT LIKE DONT READ. SIMPLE
1. Chapter 1

**YOU**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim JongIn**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Exo members**

 **And others**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Kaisoo bukan punya saya. Cerita asli dari otak saya. Kalo ada kesamaan dipastikan ketidaksengajaan. Thanks.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 _Vancouver, 2017_

Seorang perempuan muda terlihat menenteng sebuah tas _branded_ di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri memegang sebuah smartphone keluaran brand merk buah, terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Sayang? Kau masih disana?" suara lembut dari seberang sana segera membuat sang gadis cantik tersadar.

"Ahh ne eomma, apa eomma benar-benar tidak bisa ke Korea sebentar? Atau aku ke Jepang saja tidak usah ke Korea? Please mom.." Sang gadis terlihat sangat memohon kepada eommanya.

"Sorry darl, kau harus tetap di Korea setidaknya sampai pertengahan musim panas, itu permintaan ayahmu agar kau mengurus perusahaan disana. Dan sebenarnya eomma sangat ingin menemui tapi kau tahu sendiri ayahmu tidak bisa jauh dari eomma."

"But mom..." jawab sang gadis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia tidak ingin kembali lagi ke tanah kelahirannya. Ia bahkan baru saja bisa menata hidupnya kembali setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah di airport sayang? Ayolah..kau hanya perlu masuk ke pesawat dan katakan hai pada tanah kelahiranmu itu. Kau sudah meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Ia pasti merindukanmu. Percaya pada eomma semua akan baik-baik saja. Okay sayang? Eomma akan segera menemuimu. Bye darl." sambungan internasional itu terputus seketika.

"Aishh jinjja! Mereka benar-benar tega memperlakukan anak gadisnya seperti ini." Keluh sang gadis, dan apa tadi? Eommanya mengatakan ia sudah pergi terlalu lama? Ia merindukanku? Hanya perasaanku atau memang ada arti lain dalam perkataan eomma?.

"Aku benar-benar akan gila. Okay Do Kyungsoo, tenangkan dirimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja disana. Pasti." Oh..lihatlah bungsu keluarga Do ini.

 _Gadis tadi adalah Do Kyungsoo. Umur 24 tahun. Baru saja menyelesaikan sarjananya di Kanada, dan sudah diperintahkan ayahnya untuk kembali ke Korea. Anak bungsu keluarga Do. Mempunyai 2 kakak laki-laki. Do Yifan dan Do Chanyeol. Dan 1 kakak perempuan. Do Luhan. Ia baru saja akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya setelah 5 tahun lamanya tinggal bersama kakak sulungnya -Do Yifan-di Kanada._

"Baiklah Do. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Annyeong Seoul dan Annyeong..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul, 2017_

Taman kota terlihat ramai sore itu. Mungkin karena ini akhir pekan, banyak pasangan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kyungsoo sebenarnya baru sampai di Seoul 2 jam yang lalu, ia langsung datang ke taman ini setelah mampir sebentar melihat apartemennya yang baru. Keluarga Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki Rumah di Seoul. Keluarganya berasal dari Daegu dan mereka semua sekarang berada di luar negeri. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi yatim-piatu di tanah kelahirannya. Ia pikir hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. Saat sedang asik dengan pikirannya, Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan tangisan seorang anak kecil. Kyungsoo baru sadar ia menabrak seorang anak kecil saat melamun tadi.

"Ahh maafkan eonni, apa kau terluka manis?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hikss.. appa.." Anak kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo.

DEG... _mata itu..Kyungsoo mengenali mata anak itu. Mata itu membuatnya teringat pada seseorang._

"Jangan menangis ne..maafkan eonni. Kau terpisah dari appamu?"

"Ne.." jawab anak itu lirih

"baiklah cantik..sebagai permintaan maaf dari eonni, bagaimana kalau kau ikut eonni membeli es krim, lalu kita mencari ayahmu, bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo. Ia bukan tipe orang yang peduli pada hal-hal seperti ini, tapi sesuatu membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis kecil ini.

"Ice crem? Vanilla? Arraseo eonni." Lihatlah, senyumnya bahkan sama, batin Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, arraseo. Ice cream vanilla untuk Princess cantik ini. Ayo." Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan mungil itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu makan. Benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu.

"Jadi, siapa nama Princess cantik ini hmm?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan ice cream yang ada di sekita mulut anak itu.

"ohh annyeonghaseyo Kim Kyungie imnida" jawab gadis kecil itu lucu setelah tersadar jika dia belum memperkenalkan namanya.

"Kyungie?" jawab Kyungsoo seakan tidak percaya. Oh Tuhan..apa ini? batin Kyungsoo.

"eonni, Kyungie sudah selesai." Kalimat Kyungie membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan nya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar melamun hampir 15 menit hanya karena sebuah nama.

"Baiklah Princess, sekarang kita cari appamu, kajja." Kyungsoo langsung mengandeng tangan gadis kecil itu keluar toko, ia menanyakan dimana terakhir kali anak itu melihat ayahnya. Kyungie bilang di dekat ayunan tapi demi Tuhan, bahkan hampir ada 20 ayunan di taman ini kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah hitung dulu. Kyungsoo hampir menyerah jika tidak ada suara maskulin dari belakangnya yang memanggil namanya.

"Kyungie-ya" _suara ini..kumohon Tuhan..jangan dia, batin Kyungsoo._

"Kyung.." kalimat itu berhenti saat mata sang pemilik suara bertemu pandang dengan mata Kyungsoo. Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga, dan Kyungsoo berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tapi sepertinya harapan Kyungsoo tidak terkabul saat suara manis seorang anak kecil tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Appa..." _dan apa tadi? Appa? Sekali lagi APPA! Cabut nyawa Kyungsoo sekarang juga Tuhan.._ sang lelaki yang tersadar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kyungie-ya..dari mana saja hm? Appa mencarimu dari tadi. Jangan seperti ini lagi ya.." jawab lelaki itu lembut. Ia tidak marah. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa marah dengan 2 orang yang mempunyai nama Kyungie.

"Ekhm..permisi, maaf tadi saya tidak sengaja menabrak Putri Anda, dan ternyata Putri Anda tersesat. Jadi saya mengajak dia jalan-jalan sebentar membeli ice cream, lalu berencana mencari Anda. Maaf saya lancang dan membuat Anda khawatir. Saya permisi." Sela Kyungsoo cepat. Ia harus pergi dari sini secepatnya kalau tidak di pipinya akan ada hujan sebentar lagi. Saat Kyungsoo akan melangkah melewati mereka, seseorang memegang tangannya. _Hangat, masih terasa hangat batin Kyungsoo._

"Kau tidak terburu-buru kan? Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" kata pria itu cepat.

"Tapi.." Kyungsoo ingin tinggal sebentar. Ia masih merindukannya tentu saja. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjamin hatinya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini jika ia tetap memilih tinggal

"Kumohon Kyung.." sela lelaki itu cepat sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa mereka berteduh di gazebo terdekat.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabarmu?" sang lelaki memulai percakapan setelah 15 menit tidak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau makan tepat waktu? Insomniamu tidak semakin parah kan? Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu? Kau semakin cantik." Sejenak pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi Kyungsoo langsung memutuskannya dengan melihat kearah lain.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian anda. Orang tua saya baik-baik saja. Dan terima kasih pujiannya." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Berhenti menggunakan bahasa seperti itu. Aku merindukanmu Kyung." Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak nyaman dengan jarak yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Dia Putri Anda? Berapa umurnya?" _jantung sialan! dan pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Jelas jelas tadi anak itu memanggilnya appa! Kyungsoo pabboya! rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati._

"Dia cantik bukan? Dia adalah.." bunyi dering telepon membuat pria itu menghentikan ucapannya. Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat telepon setelah bergumam maaf tadi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seberuntung ini karena ditelepon kakaknya. Setidaknya ia tidak mendengar kenyataan pahit dari lelaki itu.

"Maaf saya harus pergi." Kyungsoo langsung berpamitan setelah ia selesai berbincang sebentar tadi. Saat mulai melangkah, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membalikkan badan dan menatap lurus ke mata pria tadi. Entah ia mendapat keberanian dari mana.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim JongIn-sshi." Kyungsoo membungkuk sedikit lalu meninggalkan gazebo itu.

 **TBC?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aduuh, saya ngga tahu ini cerita apa. Tiba tiba pengen bikin cerita buat ngilangin stres karena ujian jadi kaya gini. Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan. Saya masih sangat sangat baru dalam hal seperti ini. Masih perlu banyak belajar. Tolong Review yaa, untuk revisi saya buat chapter depan. Thanks guys!

p.s. yang pengen tahu saya, boleh difollow ig : xolovemee_ ig lama sih, tapi udah aktif lagi kok sekarang. Di follow yaa

xoxo~:*


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU -Chapter 1-**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim JongIn**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Exo members**

 **And others**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Kaisoo bukan punya saya. Cerita asli dari otak saya. Kalo ada kesamaan dipastikan ketidaksengajaan. Thanks.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin masih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang perlahan menjauh. Ia sangat merindukan gadisnya itu. Jongin sedikit bersyukur karena Kyungsoo pergi, mungkin jika Kyungsoo sedikit lebih lama bersamanya disini ia tidak yakin dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya-atau menciumnya mungkin?.

"Appa.." suara Kyungie membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ada apa hmm?"

"Appa mengenal eonni cantik itu?"

"Tentu saja, ahh Kyungie-ya bukankah kau pernah menginginkan seorang eomma?"

Kyungie yang ditanya seperti itu oleh appa-nya hanya bisa mengangguk lucu, karena jujur ia sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan appa-nya.

"Dia calon eomma Kyungie. Kyungie suka?"

"Mwoo? Benarkah appa? Calon eomma Kyungie sangat cantik."

Jongin yang mendengar pertanyaan anaknya mengangguk dengan mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, Kyungie harus selalu mendoakan appa agar appa berhasil membuat eonni tadi menjadi eomma Kyungie, arraseo?"

"Arraseo, appa!"

"Jaa kita pulang Kyungie, sudah hampir sore. Harabeoji pasti mencari cucu kesayangannya ini."

Jawab Jongin sambil berlalu dengan mengandeng Kyungie.

 **Other side**

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai apartemennya, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Ia teringat e-mail Jongin dulu, sewaktu ia melarikan diri ke Kanada.

 _ **From : Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Kyungsoo-ya..Do Kyungsoo.. Kyungie.. aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini padaku. Untuk saat ini, aku akan menghormati keputusanmu. Aku tau kau berada dimana, tapi aku tidak akan menjemputmu. Jika kita berdua adalah takdir, kau akan kembali padaku. Benar bukan? Aku selalu menunggumu. Dan Happy Anniversary Kyungie-ya. Cepat kembali, aku selalu mencintaimu.**_

 _Benarkah ini takdir? Benarkah perkataan Jongin dulu? Apakah ia kembali ke Korea karena appa-nya atau karena takdirnya? Jika ini takdir, bukankah takdir ini salah? Batin Kyungsoo._

"Ah! Ini tidak akan baik-baik saja. Ini salah. Perasaan ini salah. Sudah seharusnya perasaan ini hilang." Kyungsoo mencoba berargumen dengan kata hatinya. "Kyungsoo-ya, jangan seperti ini lagi. Coba bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang sakit jika kau terus seperti ini. Dia sudah bukan milikmu lagi.." Kyungsoo rasa ia benar-benar gila hingga ia berbicara sendiri seperti ini. Saat Kyungsoo larut dalam pikirannya, terdengar suara dari ponselnya.

Drrt..ddrtt..

 **ByunieByun Calling..**

"Hei Byun.."

"Kau sudah sampai di Korea? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Calm down Byun..aku sudah sampai sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu mungkin? Entahlah. Aku baru saja pulang jalan-jalan. Maaf belum sempat menghubungimu."

"Kupikir kau tidak naik ke pesawat dan melarikan diri ke negara lain! Dan ada apa dengan suara merdumu itu? Kau sakit?"

"Sangat sakit...Byunie..aku bertemu dengannya"

"Nugu? Jongin?"

"Yah.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu lelaki itu?"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian sore tadi kepada Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang kurang dan tidak ada yang lebih. Baekhyun tidak bersuara apapun, sepertinya ia sedikit peka jika sahabatnya ini sedang butuh sandaran.

"Yaah begitulah..aku tidak tau harus seperti apa." Tambah Kyungsoo setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kau baik Soo?"

"Aku baik Baek..hanya yahh sedikit bingung mungkin? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau pasti."

"Hngg aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi, jangan ragu menceritakan apapun padaku arra? Ponselku selalu aktif untukmu. Oh, sekarang disana sudah jam makan malam bukan? Makanlah yang banyak Soo! Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun yang belum terjadi, kau akan baik-baik saja disana. Ya sudah ya..aku tutup dulu, bye darl!"

Setelah panggilan ditutup, Kyungsoo melihat kearah jam. Jam 7, Baekhyun benar.. ia harus makan malam. Kyungsoo-pun pergi ke dapur dan membuat semangkuk ramen. Ia tidak biasa makan makanan instan tapi ia juga terlalu malas untuk sekedar memasak. Biarlah hari ini Kyungsoo keluar dari zona mari hidup sehatnya.

"Jongin Kim..bogosipeo.." gumam Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih merenung dikamarnya padahal sambungan telepon dengan Kyungsoo sudah terputus dari tadi. Banyak hal melintas dipikirannya saat ini, hingga ia tidak menyadari ada seorang lelaki yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Chanyeol yang melihat calon istrinya itu diam saja sejak tadi.

"Chan.. Kyungsoo.."

"Dia bertemu dengan Jongin?" tebak Chanyeol sangat tepat

"Ada masalah dengan itu? Kupikir Kyungsoo sudah baik-baik saja saat kembali ke Korea." Sambung Chanyeol yang melihat istrinya diam saja.

"Ia memang baik, saat tidak bertemu. Tapi seorang perempuan tidak akan baik-baik saja saat bertemu dengan masa lalunya yang belum selesai." Jawab Baekhyun

"Sayang..dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja disana. Bukankah sudah seharusnya ia menemui Jongin dan membicarakan masalah mereka? Biarkan Kyungsoo mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ia sudah terlalu lama menutup telinganya untuk sebuah kenyataan."

Baekhyun yang mendengar calon suaminya mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya terdiam. Dia khawatir pada Kyungsoo. _Itu wajar_.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyinari kota Seoul pagi itu. Belum terlalu terik memang karena ini belum memasuki musim panas. Kyungsoo sedang mematut diri dikamarnya, hari ini sepertinya jadwalnya akan padat. Ia harus pergi ke kantor cabang milik ayahnya yang sekarang akan dipimpinnya. Hari pertama masuk berarti hari perkenalan. Kyungsoo benci itu. Ia tidak terlalu suka tampil ditempat umum. Setelah perkenalan Kyungsoo harus menemui koleganya. Ini pertama kali mereka berbicara langsung, dan itu berarti sekali lagi Kyungsoo harus melakukan perkenalan. Kyungsoo benci sebuah perkenalan, menurutnya perkenalan hanya akan berakhir dengan 2 keadaan. _Baik atau buruk._

"Selamat pagi nona Kyungsoo. Selamat bergabung di kantor kami." Itu adalah sapaan pertama yang Kyungsoo dapat pagi ini dari sekretarisnya.

"Selamat pagi juga Irene. Apa saja agendaku hari ini?"

"Nanti jam 9 ada perkenalan Anda kepada semua karyawan. Setelah itu ada rapat dengan semua divisi. Dan yang terakhir Anda harus bertemu dengan perwakilan Kim Corp."

"Kim Corp?"

"Ye nona. Perusahaan itu memberi saham yang cukup besar untuk kita. Mereka bilang mereka ingin bertemu secara langsung dengan Anda karena mereka tidak yakin dengan keadaan perusahaan ini jika dipegang oleh seorang perempuan muda" Irene menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Mereka meragukan ku? Kita lihat saja nanti. Irene, berikan aku data-data tentang Kim Corp dan data kerjasama kita dengan mereka secepatnya, sebelum pertemuan itu" Kyungsoo benci diragukan.

"Ye, algaseumnida nona."

Saat Kyungsoo sedang fokus membaca beberapa data perusahaan, pintu ruangannya diketuk membuatnya mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu nona. Saya ingin menyerahkan data yang anda minta."

"tidak apa Irene."

Irene menyerahkan data yang ia bawa kepada Kyungsoo. Dengan segera Kyungsoo membacanya.

"Kim Corp. Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo bergumam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Ada masalah nona?" tanya irene

"Ah tidak Irene, bukankah kita ada perkenalan sekarang? Aku akan membacanya lagi nanti."

"Ye nona" Irene yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia tidak berhak ikut campur tentu saja.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar ruangan Kyungsoo dan menuju ruang pertemuan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing hari ini. Baru dua hari ia disini dan banyak hal tidak terduga yang terjadi. Ia baru saja membaca data tentang Kim Corp dan baru saja mengetahui kebenaran tentang kekasih hatinya _dulu._ Jam diruangannya sudah menunjukkan angka 3, ia segera mengambil blazer dan tas lalu keluar ruangannya. Saat sampai didepan, Irene dengan sigap mengambil alih tasnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, ia berjalan dengan anggun dan angkuh. _Khas seorang wanita mandiri yang tidak ingin digapai._

"Annyeong..Kai" gumam Kyungsoo saat mobil yang membawanya perlahan melaju.

Diruangan itu hanya ada 2 orang, Kyungsoo dan sekretarisnya. Mereka sedang menunggu petinggi Kim. Sudah 10 menit Kyungsoo disini dan sudah lewat 5 menit dari jam pertemuan mereka. Kyungsoo benar-benar menekan amarahnya. Ia tidak suka menunggu. Irene yang duduk disampingnya sedang sibuk dengan teleponnya dari 5 menit yang lalu, menghubungi sekretaris Presdir Kim katanya.

"Maaf nona, kata sekretaris Presdir Kim mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Ada sedikit masalah diperjalanan."

Kyungsoo mengantuk mendengar penjelasan Irene. Ia sedang sibuk menenangkan diri. Tidak lama, pintu ruangan terbuka memperlihatkan 2 orang lelaki. Kyungsoo dan Irene berdiri sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku yakin kalian tidak suka karena aku pun juga begitu." Jongin angkat bicara. Dan Kyungsoo merasa Jongin meliriknya saat kalimat terakhir tadi keluar.

"Tidak apa Tuan, silahkan duduk." Irene yang menjawabnya. Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Bisakah saya memulainya sekarang Presdir Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Berusaha profesional.

Jongin mengangguk, setelah itu yang terdengar diruangan itu hanya suara orang berargumen.

Hampir 2 jam waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk mencapai sebuah kesepakatan. Setelah itu mereka saling berjabat tangan. Ada sensasi menyengat saat kulit Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan Jongin. Apalagi mata Jongin yang menatapnya tajam tapi dalam sejak tadi. Kyungsoo langsung mengundurkan diri setelahnya. Ia akan pulang dan merebahkan diri, karena ia merasa benar-benar pusing sekarang. Saat ia akan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin memanggilnya.

"Kau pulang denganku." Kata Jongin sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan seperti ini Presdir Kim." Kyungsoo menolak, ia tidak enak pada Irene yang melihat mereka seperti itu.

"Diluar jam kantor. Kita bebas jangan menggunakan bahasa formal padaku."

"Irene, serahkan tas Kyungsoo padaku." Lanjut Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, ia tidak berminat untuk berargumen saat ini. Irene yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu dengan ragu menyerahkan tas atasannya. Jongin dengan cepat mengambilnya dan mengandeng Kyungsoo ke mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil hanya ada suara Ed Sheeran yang berasal dari radio. Kyungsoo bergumam pelan mengikuti lagunya. Jongin yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Ternyata suara Kyungsoonya masih semerdu dulu.

"Suaramu bagus" Jongin berkomentar.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Ia tidak mau Jongin melihat rona merahnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu, hingga sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Ini apartemenmu yang baru?" tanya Jongin saat mereka baru saja sampai.

"Ya, terima kasih Jongin." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo berniat keluar, tetapi Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau membuat benteng huh? Kenapa kau menjadi seakan tidak tercapai saat ini? Apa semua ini karena ku?" Jongin berbisik ditelinganya sambil mencoba menghirup aroma Kyungsoo yang semakin dewasa.

"Maafkan aku." Jawab Kyungsoo parau. Banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya tetapi rasanya tidak dapat keluar. Ia terlalu terlena dengan kenyamanan pelukan Jongin hingga membuatnya enggan menolak tetapi juga tidak ingin membalas.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar. Aku lelah, akhir-akhir ini banyak pekerjaan dan aku merindukanmu." Balas Jongin.

"Jangan seperti ini Jongin. Banyak orang, ini ditempat umum."

"Tidak perduli. Aku hanya merindukanmu." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Ia juga ingin berkata jika ia merindukan lelaki ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamar dan berbaring sesaat setelah sampai di apartemennya. Dia teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu di mobil Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sekaligus lega dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia merasa bersalah kepada seseorang, tetapi ia lega karena merasa baru saja kembali pada _rumahnya_. Kyungsoo rasa, ia tidak dapat pergi lagi setelah ini. Benteng yang ia bangun selama 5 tahun dapat rubuh dihantam masa lalu hanya dalam waktu 2 jam.

TBC/END?

Saya balik lagi bawa FF gaje ini. Ada yang nunggu kah? Maaf baru update, ternyata jadi writer itu tidak semudah jadi reader. Harus pinter-pinter bagi waktu, ngembangin cerita dll. Oh ya sedikit spoiler, FF ini ngga akan sampai 6 chapter, saya bisa ngembangin cerita sampai 5 chapter aja syukur. Mungkin setelah ini selesai, saya akan buat oneshoot atau remake aja, bikin cerita itu ternyata sangat sangat susah. Dan satu lagi, saya kasih tau, karena ini FF drama romance jadi konflik yang ada tidak berat. Saya ngga tega kalau bikin Kaisoo hurt, karena cinta mereka di dunia nyata aja udah menyakitkan masa di FF mereka juga harus kesiksa, ngga tega

Terakhir, saya mau bilang terima kasih buat yang Review, favorit, follow, dan juga yang siders. Saya baca komen kalian kok, semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan maaf jika ini diluar ekspektasi kalian semua.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU -Chapter 2-**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim JongIn**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Exo members**

 **And others**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _ **Kaisoo bukan punya saya. Cerita asli dari otak saya. Kalo ada kesamaan dipastikan ketidaksengajaan. Thanks.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di mobil Jongin waktu itu. Hubungan mereka masih seperti kemarin, tidak ada kemajuan. Kyungsoo mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu tenggelam dalam perasaanya pada Jongin. Beberapa kali sempat terlintas dipikirannya mengapa ia seolah menunggu Jongin untuk kembali datang ke apartemennya, padahal mungkin saja Jongin sedang sibuk dengan keluarga kecilnya yang manis. Kyungsoo itu cerdas, tapi ia akan menjadi seorang yang bodoh jika berhadapan dengan hatinya _-itu kata kakak sulungnya, Kris-_

Kyungsoo sedang bersantai sambil menonton drama di tv, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan.

 **ByunieByun Calling**

"Hallo Byun..."

"Kenapa suaramu tidak ada semangatnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa, ada apa menghubungiku?" Kyungsoo tidak berminat menceritakan masalahnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menghubungi sahabat sekaligus calon adik iparku?" Baekhyun pura-pura merajuk. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya memutar malas bola matanya, terlalu terbiasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Terserahmu Byun."

"Kyung aku ingin bertanya padamu dan kau harus menjawab dengan jujur. Arraseo!" suruh Baekhyun memaksa.

"Dasar pemaksaan, arraseo." Kyungsoo menyanggupinya walaupun sempat menggerutu tadi, jika ia menjawab tidak Baekhyun pasti juga akan memaksanya. Tidak ada bedanya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" nah kan, pasti Baekhyun akan bertanya hal ini.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana"

"Kan kau sudah berjanji menjawab yang jujur!"

"Memang aku harus menjawab bagaimana? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Pembohong. Bukankah kau diantarkan pulang oleh Jongin?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Mataku banyak" jawab Baekhyun asal. Sebenarnya ia tahu karena ia menguping pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Tidak sopan memang, tapi siapa peduli.

"Bukan berarti kami mempunyai hubungan kan?"

"Belum lebih tepatnya. Belum mempunyai hubungan."

"Terserahmu lah Byun" Kyungsoo sedang tidak berselera berdebat hari ini.

"Kyung, aku tidak peduli setelah ini kalian akan memiliki hubungan kembali atau tidak, aku tahu kau dapat berpikir dewasa. Aku hanya ingin berpesan, selesaikan masalah kalian yang dulu agar kau tidak ada penyesalan. Kau tidak akan bisa menjalani kehidupan masa depanmu jika pikiranmu masih berjalan dimasalalu Kau harus mendengar penjelasan tentang itu. Jangan tutup telingamu lagi." Kali ini Baekhyun berujar dengan serius.

"Arraseo" walaupun terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo bersyukur ia mempunyai calon kakak ipar seperti Baekhyun.

"Oh satu lagi Kyung.." Kyungsoo menyimak perkataan Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Apa Jongin masih sexy seperti dulu?" Kyungsoo menyesal telah bersyukur tadi. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Ia akan tetap jahil di situasi apapun.

"Yak!" Baekhyun langsung memutus sambungan telepon saat merasa Kyungsoo akan marah.

"Dasar Byun Baek-pendek-Hyun!" rutuk Kyungsoo. _Seperti kau tidak pendek saja nona Do._

Benar kata Baekhyun. Ia harus mendapat penjelasan tentang semua ini. Tapi otaknya berteriak jika kejadian tempo hari di taman sudah membuktikan semuanya, lain dengan hatinya yang menginginkan penjelasan. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa mendidih dan sebentar lagi akan meledak. _Itu yang akan terjadi jika hatimu tidak selaras dengan otakmu._

"Astaga..aku hanya ingin istirahat hari ini!" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi. _Beruntung apartemen ini kedap suara._ Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar. Membuka laci disebelah kanan tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil botol kecil berisi obat tidur. Orang terdekatnya akan marah jika mengetahui ia masih mengkonsumsi obat itu, tapi maubagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Senin. Hari yang sangat Kyungsoo _benci-mungkin bukan hanya Kyungsoo, tapi juga semua orang membencinya-._ Dia turun dari mobilnya, langsung disambut dengan Irene yang dengan setia berjalan di sampingnya sambil membacakan seluruh aktifitasnya hari ini. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang padat _seperti biasanya._ Dan hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Mereka akan survei langsung lokasi yang rencananya akan dibagun sebuah hotel sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama kemarin.

Jam makan siang. Kyungsoo tidak berniat keluar kantor, ia akan memesan makanan saja lalu makan di dalam kantor. Kyungsoo menghubungi restoran Jepang lalu menyebutkan apa saja pesanannya. Setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan dokumen di mejanya. Hening beberapa saat hingga sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kau tidak pergi makan siang?" itu suara Kim Jongin yang dengan seenaknya menyandarkan badannya di pintu masuk ruangan Kyungsoo. Dia terlihat tampan hari ini. _Stop Kyungsoo._

"Bagaimana bisa Anda berada disini?" Kyungsoo segera menjawab setelah sadar dari mode terkejutnya tadi.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci. Sekretarismu tidak ada. Dan kantormu sedang sepi karena semua karyawan sedang makan siang jadi aku langsung keruanganmu." Jongin menjawab dengan polos. Kyungsoo tetap memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. Bukan itu jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan melakukan survei setelah makan siang hari ini jika kau tidak lupa." Jongin menghela napasnya.

"Saya tau, tapi masih ada dua jam sebelum pertemuan jika saya tidak salah menghitung."

"Aku tau, tapi dua jam ini aku tidak ada kegiatan jadi aku memutuskan ke kantormu."

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menjawab Jongin, sebelum pintu kantornya di ketuk dan menampakkan tubuh Irene yang terkejut karena melihat Jongin di sana.

"Ah maaf, saya ingin mengantarkan pesanan ini untuk nona Kyungsoo dari restoran Jepang." Irene memberi penjelasan karena suasana yang menjadi kaku.

"Terima kasih Irene-sshi. Kau bisa kembali keruanganmu." Itu Jongin yang menjawab, yang dengan seenaknya mengambil bungkusan di tangan Irene dan duduk di sofa terdekat padahal belum dipersilahkan duduk oleh pemiliknya.

"B-Baiklah saya permisi." Irene undur diri.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas lelah setelah Irene menutup pintu lalu menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa kantornya.

"Kau tidak akan kemari lalu makan siang?" tanya Jongin karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau tidak lapar tapi kau memesannya. Lucu sekali."

"Aku.." _kruyuuuk._ "sial..perutku sendiri menghianatiku" batin Kyungsoo

"Kemarilah dan makan Kyungie-ya..aku tau kau lapar." Jongin berkata dengan lembut. Dan itu adalah sebuah bencana untuk Kyungsoo karena ia tidak bisa berkata tidak jika Jongin sudah berbicara dengan cara seperti itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk disebelah Jongin tetapi masih ada jarak diantara mereka. Jongin dengan telaten membuka bungkusan itu, lalu menyiapkannya untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Makanlah.." kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil makanannya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya sedikit bergetar jika boleh jujur. _Sebesar itu efek Jongin untuk Kyungsoo?_

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Entah hilang kemana kata-kata _Anda_ yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Tidak" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap meja yang penuh makanan. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. Dia memesan _sashimi, curry rice, dan sushi._ Ah, Kyungsoo tau kenapa Jongin tidak makan. Dia benci sayuran dan ikan mentah. Kyungsoo meletakkan makanannya, lalu mengambil curry rice yang ada. Mengambil beberapa sayuran yang Jongin benci lalu membuangnya. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa takjub.

"wow..kau akan memakan semua ini?"

"Diamlah, ambil curry rice ini lalu makan dengan tenang."

Mata Jongin hanya berkedip tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi. Kyungsoo masih ingat apa yang ia suka dan tidak ia suka. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan sayurannya untuk Jongin. Jika ini mimpi, Jongin akan memenggal kepala siapapun yang coba-coba membangunkannya.

"Hey" tangan Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak didepan wajah Jongin karena sedari tadi pria ini melamun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Ah maaf, terima kasih." Jawab Jongin, mengambil makanannya, lalu memakannya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ini adalah curry rice paling enak yang pernah ia makan selama hidupnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menyelesaikan acara makan siang ini. Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa lalu mengambil dua botol air mineral dari kulkas kecil di sudut ruangannya. Lalu memberikan satu pada Jongin. Jongin yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu semakin melebarkan senyum bodoh tapi tampannya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Kau benar-benar akan berdiam diri disini?"

"Ya. Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada pekerjaan, aku akan duduk disini menunggumu."

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung melangkah ke meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo pikir berdekatan dengan Jongin tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Hampir setengah jam mereka terjebak dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup karena sedari tadi Jongin tidak berhenti menatapnya. Jengah dengan suasana ini, Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa melihat kearah Jongin.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya menatapmu." Jongin heran kenapa Kyungsoo bisa tau jika ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Jongin hanya memutar matanya.

Tidak lama berselang, suara dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Jongin tertidur pulas di sofa. Wajah Jongin begitu polos dan Kyungsoo sadar ia begitu merindukan namja ini. Kyungsoo mengambil remote ac lalu menurunkan suhu ruangan. Berjalan dengan hati-hati kearah sofa. Niat awalnya hanya ingin menatap Jongin lebih dekat tapi tangan nakalnya dengan berani mengelus rambut Jongin. Beruntung karena Jongin mempunyai kebiasaan jika tidak dibangunkan tidak akan bangun.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Ia memang kembali lagi ke kantor setelah menyelesaikan survey bersama Jongin tadi. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia pulang lebih cepat dikarenakan putrinya yang tiba-tiba jatuh sakit. Kyungsoo memakluminya, ia tau Jongin adalah seorang yang perhatian dengan orang yang dicintainya. Apakah Jongin juga akan seperti itu kepada anak mereka jika mereka benar-benar menikah? Merasa pikirannya sudah tidak benar, Kyungsoo bangkit lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sedikit berendam akan membuatnya rileks.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kyungsoo sedang menatap ke sungai Han saat tiba-tiba matanya ditutup oleh seseorang._

" _jangan bercanda Kai!"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Kai kesal sebelum mencium lembut pipi Kyungsoo dari belakang._

" _Memang siapa lagi yang akan berbuat kekanakan seperti itu jika bukan kau." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya-Kai-_

 _Setelah Kai duduk disampingnya, Kyungsoo mengamati wajah Kai dari samping. Ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya. Dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu._

" _Ada apa Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo._

" _Memangnya ada apa?" Kai balas bertanya pada Kyungsoo._

" _Kau ada masalah? Aku tau kau tidak baik." Tanya Kyungsoo lembut._

" _Tidak. Tidak ada." Jawab Kai sebisa mungkin mengontrol ekspresinya. Walaupun sesaat, Kyungsoo dapat melihat kekhawatiran di mata Kai. Tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya apapun. Ia ingin Kai yang terbuka kepadanya._

" _Kyungie..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Kai setelah hening beberapa saat. Ia bangkit dan berlutut di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam melihat Kai. Jujur Kyungsoo sangat gugup. Ia seperti tau setelah ini akan terjadi apa._

" _Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku sadar kita masih high school, aku tau kita masih terlalu muda untuk seperti ini. Aku tau aku masih sangat jauh dari kata sukses agar dapat memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Tapi, seorang yang biasa sepertiku ini sangat mencintaimu. Bolehkan orang biasa ini menginginkanmu menjadi pendamping hidupku? Bolehkah orang biasa ini menjadi bagian hidupmu? Bolehkah orang biasa ini menjadi pelindungmu? Bolehkah orang biasa ini menjadi tempatmu bersandar? Do Kyungsoo..maukah kau menjadi Rumah bagi orang biasa ini?" tanya Kai sambil menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai terisak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca saat Kai berkata seperti tadi. Sungguh, Kai bukanlah orang biasa. Ia adalah segalanya bagi Kyungsoo._

" _Aku-" Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Melihat itu, Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup dahinya lama. Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan memasangkan kalung di leher gadisnya._

" _Aku harus menemui keluargamu dulu baru bisa memakaikan cincin dijarimu. Sebagai gantinya, aku memberikan ini. Jagalah kalung ini, ini adalah kalung peninggalan mendiang ibuku. Saat aku menyerahkannya padamu, berarti aku telah memberikan hidupku padamu." Kata Kai sambil menatap dalam bola mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Kai mengembangkan senyumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam masih menunjukkan pukul depalan dan Kai sudah berdiri didepan pintu kedatangan dari Los Angeles. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang berharga. Kai menatap ke depan lalu ke jam tangannya secara berulang-ulang. Hampir setengah jam ia berdiri disini. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat seorang perempuan baru saja keluar dari pintu itu. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Kai langsung menghampiri perempuan itu dengan langkah lebar lalu memeluknya dengan erat._

" _Long time no see, Kai" kata perempuan itu sesaat setelah berada di pelukan Kai._

" _Aku merindukanmu"_


End file.
